bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
GR Build Helo
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Release Helo Update 11 April 2012 Yay for Bug Fixes! Below is the final list for the Helo update. A lot of the content is similar to what went up on Kobol, but we were able to squeeze in a few more fixes. *Missions - Removed incorrect shortcut from Mission Log *Sectors - Some sectors incorrectly reported “Too many players” and would not let players join *Inflight Resupply tooltips should now appear consistently *Tooltips for loot will now only display if the loot panel is not minimized *Combat HUD - Combat HUD now properly displays completely on/off depending on option setting *Fixed paint slot bug that prevented non-strikes from equipping certain skins *Art fix for Cylon drydock LoD (LoD should now appear at the correct distance) *Art fix for Glaive and Scythe engines 'Miscellaneous Fixes and Updates' *Combat log now displays kills/deaths *Players are now guaranteed a certain period of time after combat where assassin spawns will not occur *Removed old tooltip system and replaced with advanced tooltips system *Tournament Leaderboard now reads Minutes Played (rather than Time) *Chatfix for desynch during faction switch *Players now always display highest medal they’ve earned *Players should no longer see repeated counts for Duties *Fixed typo in “FTL Override” consumable *Fixed localization bug for guild invites *Fixed welcome message spam *Fixed spelling/grammar of some dialogue with Adama and Cavil *Fixed Cylon mission log dialogue for return to Basestar *Synced pop-up dialogue with mission log (mining tutorial) *Player can now cancel out of activating the first post-tutorial mission 'Ships' *Adv War Raider Slots 1 and 5 now properly bring up ammo menu instead of turning ship *Raptor FR now has a paint slot *Adv. Gungnir slots are now labeled in correct numerical order *Fixed Escort/Line durability bars to reflect actual durability (cosmetic bug) *Capital Ships: fixed bug where Cap Ships would not have Heavy Battery Cannon ammo *Capital Ships can now use quick ammo function for PD *Capital Ships: fixed bug where left-clicking PD Battery icons would not work *Fixed Carrier bug when empty equipment slots displayed a text string 'Weapons & Items' *Heavy Mining Battery is now labeled properly as Multi-Targeting *Ex Mineral Analysis Grid/Nexus range corrected; can now scan Planetoids *Ex Mineral Analysis Grid/Nexus now update message pop-ups properly when scanning multiple asteroids *Repair & Recharge balanced to power regen at Lv. 10-15 to a factor of 2 *Fixed bug where Tech Analysis Kit items were displaying text strings *Items that had 0 Cubit/Tylium costs now only display actual costs (no 0 values) *Resupply: DC pack count per purchase has been reduced *Resupply: Ex, KEW ammo now sorts properly (weakest to strongest) *Decimal values now display correctly in Purchase/Salvage menus *Text for Ex weapons in mouseover UI formatted properly *Helena targeting module now displays correct avoidance values *Fixed XL prefix on Cylon names for some systems/consumables *Class 2 Nukes are now weighted properly for Escort/Line ships *Fixed duplicated ammo choices that would appear for Flak/PD weapons *Ammo types in tooltip for Flak and PD had ammo types duplicated 'Gameplay' *Energy is no longer locked at 0 when attempting to jump to a beacon while docking *Fixed exploit that allowed users to spawn into full systems *Dradis: Brimir properly appears as a friendly to Colonials *Dradis: Friendly ship indication turns off friendly ship names/brackets, as Enemy Ship Indication would *Fixed bug preventing players from group-jumping after dropping tylium *Fixed squad invite bug related to sector/chat client cache 'User Interface (General)' *Fixed clipping of ship requirement icons in ship menu *Buff/debuff timers no longer display a decimal that extends beyond tooltip window *Repair button in locker aligned properly *Corrected icon for Echidna Ex Targeting Cluster to match HUD *Button to close Options moved to be more easily clickable *Tournament button now displays properly in tournament sectors in all cases *Menu no longer displays for dropped squadmates if player right-clicks their squad portrait *Adjusted tooltip transparency *Leaderboards - removed “Points” column as it is currently not in use *Aligned and fixed length of “Drop” and “Repair” buttons in locker *Tournament info now consistently displays while docked at tourney sector outposts *Colonial option to repeat tutorial missions no longer changes positions in dialogue menu *Fixed text string/scrolling bug in Starter Kit tooltips *Fixed bug where player ship info windows would not display Adv. ships as gold 'Art' *Updated Maul, Scythe, Jormung art *Updated Scythe, Glaive, Hel, Spectre art *Fixed flickering lights in Colonial RecRoom *Avatar heads are now lit properly compared to the rest of the body *Fixed Unity 3.5 shader and light bake bugs related to directional lightmap support *Adjusted lighting and fog for Cylon and Colonial Hangars *Character creation now has proper lighting *Ship LoDs should now appear correctly upon loading into a sector Category:Updates